


Keep Quiet!

by foxdeer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deepthroating, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, M/M, Naughty Legolas, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxdeer/pseuds/foxdeer
Summary: Legolas must remain quiet in order to avoid the wrath of the creepy, irate librarian, who works at the Iluvatar Library. Haldir doesn't help matters.





	Keep Quiet!

Old Jenkins was the part-time librarian-come-caretaker for the Iluvatar Library. He was hunch-backed, with leathery, withered skin, and glasses that magnified his eyes to twice the size. He would wheeze his way around the thick oak shelves of the library, hiding and peeking in between novels to catch miscreants who were up to no good. Old Jenkins may have had bottle-thick glasses, but nothing got passed him. However much his sight may have appeared to be inferior, it was nothing compared to his hearing. Most people who were Old Jenkins’ age were in hearing aids, but no – like most librarians, and possibly a requirement of the job – Old Jenkins could hear a scoundrel chewing gum from the other side of the library if he so wished.

Although he had a kind disposition for the most part, Old Jenkins didn’t like youths in his library, and he most certainly did not like youths who came to study during the night. It was commonplace for the students at the nearby university to only frequent the library in the last few weeks preceding their exams, and they normally came with too much ruckus, litter, and loud gossipy conversations. It was because of the demand from the local students that the Iluvatar library stayed open 24 hours. If it had been his choice, he would not have accepted such a change. Unfortunately, being a 24-hour library meant that Old Jenkins now had to share the running of the place with a young student from the university in question as part of an ‘internship’ opportunity. This displeased him thoroughly, as now the students were further encouraged to spend their time within his library. He was certain they had their own library on campus – could they not just use that instead?

Old Jenkins rolled his eyes as the clock struck 1am, and two students from that particular university opened the large glass doors to his library. They were both dressed scruffily – one, with silvery hair that fell to his shoulders, was tall and muscular, wearing a black hoody and some blue skinny jeans. The other, blonde with long, sleek hair, leaner than his companion and wearing an old leather jacket, a striped top and some black jeans.

“Hello,” the blonde one said, a soft smile upon his face. The sound echoed through the entrance hall and caused Old Jenkins to scowl.

“Sssh!” he admonished, wiping the smile from the boy’s face. “This is a library, not a sports hall!”

The silver haired boy smirked at the offended face of his friend, and led him into the adjoining hall that held rows upon rows of bookshelves. They walked towards the end of the room, taking seats at a small table and beginning to unload their backpacks. As it turned out, there was nobody else within the room. They were the only people in the library. 

“What an asshole,” the blonde whispered, gently placing his laptop on the table. “I was only being polite.”

“Sssh,” the silver-haired boy joked, his face alight with mirth, “this is a library, not a playground.”

“Fuck off, Haldir,” the blonde glared. Haldir laughed quietly and took a seat opposite his friend.

“Forget about it, Legolas. Everyone knows Old Jenkins is a cranky piece of shit.”

Legolas sighed, leaning back in his chair to check that Old Jenkins was still at his desk in the entrance hall, and not waiting in the aisles of bookshelves to pounce on him for breathing too loudly. When he confirmed that the creepy old man was not spying on them, he turned back to his backpack and took out the list of papers he had to write before his final exams for the term. Haldir was already organised, as usual. He had already begun to write down some of the volumes he needed to search for to aid his research. Legolas had not even begun to think about all of the additional work he needed to do.

For a while, the pair simply carried on with their endless homework and exam preparation. They had struggled to concentrate back at the university dorms, as Haldir hated his roommate and Legolas’ roommate always liked to turn in early. It was particularly trying for a night-owl, who found that his best time for studying and working was in those quiet early hours in the morning. He was always the most productive then. Plus, his terrible habit of procrastinating meant that he had no choice but to work at 3am sometimes in order to turn his work in before the deadline.

Engrossed in his first paper, Legolas absent-mindedly opened a milk chocolate bar, snapping off chunks and popping them into his mouth every so often. He moved the bar to the middle of the table, so that Haldir could grab a piece if he wished. However, Haldir was up out of his seat again, and wandering towards another section of the library. Unfortunately his movement must have alerted Old Jenkins – either that, or Old Jenkins was just a nosey old fool.

“There is a strict no-eating rule here!” Old Jenkins scolded in a fierce whisper, popping out from nowhere. Legolas visibly jumped from his skin. Old Jenkins snatched the chocolate off the table with his skeletal hands. “If you want to eat, you can do so in your own home!”

With jerky movements, Old Jenkins shuffled away with the chocolate still clutched in his hand. Legolas thought he heard the dull clang of the bar as it was discarded into the metal bin in the entrance hall. He placed a hand over his heart, trying to steady its erratic beating after being half-scared to death. Completely stunned, Legolas remained in his seat, searching around for Haldir. It did not take him long to spot him, stifling his laughter in an aisle just over from his. Legolas sent him a flick of the finger.

When Haldir had finally regained his composure, he sat back down at his seat and continued to smirk for a while at the memory of Legolas being told off. 

“He fucking scared the life out of me,” Legolas hissed in a horrified tone, lowering his laptop lid so that he could peer at Haldir. “He hates me and I only said ‘hello.’”

“Oh dear, Legolas,” Haldir replied softly, sneaking a chocolate bar from his own backpack and taking a bite. “Are you being a naughty boy?”

Legolas raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Legolas - the naughty boy - being told off for speaking too loudly and eating chocolate.”

Haldir shrugged, continuing to eat his food as though gloating. “I’ve seen you naughtier.”

Legolas chose to ignore that comment. He knew that Haldir was taunting him, revelling in the fact that he was enjoying a chocolate bar without the repercussions of Old Jenkins. In order to not face any further near-death experiences, Legolas continued on with his work. He was trying his best to be well-behaved – perhaps the food had been a little bit of an oversight. There was probably a sign on the front of the Iluvatar Library building that stated no food was to be taken inside. Still, Legolas thought as he glared over at Haldir who was finishing up his chocolate, why did he have to be shouted at but his boyfriend didn’t?

Eventually, Legolas reached a point in his long list of exam preparation where he had to go and find a particular book to read. He perused the shelves, passing most of the categorised sections until he reached what he was looking for. At random, he pulled a few books from the shelves, placing back the ones he didn’t need carefully so that he would give Old Jenkins no other reason to shout at him. With his nose buried in the correct volume he’d been looking for, he wandered aimlessly back to the desk he was working at with Haldir, reading small sections until – 

Crash!

From the entrance hall came an almighty roar, as Legolas scrambled to pick up the book trolley that he had knocked into. He hastily placed the books back onto the cart just as Old Jenkins shuffled through at an incredible speed unbefitting of his age.

“You boy!” he screamed in rage, his eyes popping behind his glasses so that they were magnified even further. “One more sound from you and I will ban you from this library!”

“Yes, sorry,” Legolas told him, feeling a mixture of both embarrassment and frustration. His face was flushed pink.

“Stop walking around this library like a bull in a china shop! I mean it – one more sound and you’re out!”

Old Jenkins went back to his seat in the entrance hall, muttering something under his breath. Legolas could hardly believe his luck. He glanced over at Haldir, whose face was hidden behind a book, but it was clear that his shoulders were shaking from silent laughter. After he had finally put everything back in its original place, Legolas hurried back to the table and laid the book he had searched for on the desk sulkily.

Haldir finally let the book fall from his face, his eyes bright with tears of amusement. “There was a trolley there,” he whispered.

“Fuck off, Haldir,” Legolas snapped back waspishly.

“Any more sounds and you’re out of here.”

The death glare that Legolas sent Haldir would have killed if that was possible. To further his irritation, Haldir smiled teasingly, continuing on with his work. 

The two of them went back to their comfortable silence, and surprisingly Legolas found that he was able to complete a lot of his tasks. The pair of them seemed to be powering through their work, but at 3am, Legolas’ eyes began to prick a little from tiredness. He only had one more thing to finish. Opposite him, Haldir closed his final book and his laptop, silently declaring that he had clearly completed what he needed to do for that evening. 

Without a word to Legolas, Haldir tidied away his belongings into his backpack and wandered off to put his books away. Somehow, despite the fact he was making probably the same level of noise that Legolas had earlier, Haldir did not get told off once for walking around the library. Old Jenkins must have taken a liking to Haldir. Or perhaps, Legolas mused, he just hates me.

Haldir returned to sit opposite Legolas, yawning slightly and leaning back casually in his chair. Legolas tried to ignore him. 

“I have one more thing to do,” Legolas told him, ticking off the other items on his list. “Will you wait for me?”

“Sure,” Haldir nodded, stretching slightly. “I’ll put your book back.”

Surprisingly, Legolas cracked on with his final piece of work. He only had to sort this one last thing, and then he was done for this term. It had been a long slog, and the classes he’d taken all appeared to be heavy with written papers and group projects. 

Absorbed in his final short essay, Legolas did not even notice that Haldir had not returned for some time from depositing his book back on the correct. Suddenly, from nowhere, a voice whispered ‘boo’ in his ear, and Legolas – already jumpy that Old Jenkins was creeping around the place – went to scream on impulse. A hand clasped over his mouth to dull the sound.

“No more sounds or you’ll be kicked out,” Haldir’s voice giggled in his ear, planting a quick kiss on Legolas’ cheek.

His boyfriend removed his hand and went to sit on the opposite side of the desk. Haldir’s navy eyes were twinkling with mischief, and although Legolas normally liked it when he was looked at that way, this wasn’t the time or place to play such ridiculous pranks on each other. With his heart still racing, Legolas grabbed his nearest pen and chucked it squarely at Haldir’s forehead. The pen hit its target. Haldir let out a snort as it fell to the ground.

After a moment, Legolas went back to his work. He wanted to go to sleep at some point this evening. Haldir had dived down out of sight to retrieve Legolas’ pen from the floor. Legolas thought nothing of it, until he jerked at the touch of two hands spreading his thighs apart and Haldir’s face appeared in his lap under the table. His eyes were shining again, but this time with something altogether different.

“What are you doing?” Legolas hissed softly, snatching the pen from Haldir’s hand. “I have work to do.”

Haldir shushed him. “Keep quiet, and Old Jenkins won’t know about it.”

His hands started to expertly undo Legolas’ black jeans, and as much as Legolas was getting hard at the thought, he awkwardly glanced around the nearest aisles. Determinedly, Legolas attempted to stop his boyfriend from going any further by removing his hands from his now-undone jeans.

“No Hal,” Legolas murmured, panicking slightly. “We can’t do this here! Not with Old Jenkins wandering around! He’ll see everything!”

“Then let him – it’ll give him something to jerk-off to on his lonely nights,” Haldir grinned, raising an eyebrow suggestively. “Like I said, don’t make a sound and he won’t know.”

Legolas couldn’t deny that he was undoubtedly turned on at the thought of what could happen, but he was equally put-off by the possibility that he was being watched by those bottle-thick glasses. Thinking that the best tactic would be to complete his work as soon as possible then get blown by Haldir at some other time, Legolas hastily continued on with his work but it was now twice as challenging. He could feel Haldir’s deft hands carrying on with their task, kneading him through his grey boxers.

It was becoming difficult to concentrate. He kept making mistakes and having to go back, but it was so hard not to pay attention to how hot it was getting in the library. Haldir must have been happy with his ministrations, because Legolas felt his dick spring free from his underwear. This was probably the hardest he had been in a long time. He had read the same sentence three times over. Haldir’s hands felt too good – they knew exactly were to touch him to drive him mad.

“Haldir,” Legolas groaned softly, half-pleading for him to stop and half-encouraging him to continue.

“Quiet!” was the hissed response from under the table.

Legolas’ eyes made another sweep of the nearby bookshelves. He could not hear the shuffling footsteps of Old Jenkins, nor could he see any movement amongst the aisles. Just as he thought about leaning back in his seat and seeing if he could spy Old Jenkins in his reception desk chair, he felt his cock being engulfed by the hot, wet channel of Haldir’s mouth. Automatically, Legolas bucked his hips, which Haldir pushed forcibly back into the chair. Legolas bit hard onto the back of his right hand, the other gripping the edge of the table in his attempts to remind himself to be silent.

It was no use, Legolas thought to himself. He was never going to able to concentrate on anything when his mind was under the table with Haldir. Deciding to embrace Haldir’s mouth around his cock, Legolas leant back into his chair, his blonde hair spilling over the back. He took a quick chance to recline further, spying around the corner of the nearest bookshelf to see that Old Jenkins was engrossed in a book in the entrance hall – not paying the slightest bit of attention to the two boys who were up to no good.

“You’re such a whore,” Legolas whispered at Haldir, peering down into his lap and watching as Haldir’s silver head bobbed up and down. He felt the laugh from his boyfriend vibrate around his shaft in response.

It took Haldir a moment to realise that Legolas had given up on his work, but once he had, he deliberately maintained eye contact with the flushed face of his boyfriend. Legolas had watched Haldir suck him off many times, but there was something increasingly erotic about being so exposed in such a public space. The thrill of knowing that they could be caught any moment willed Legolas to tangle his hands in Haldir’s soft hair, encouraging his boyfriend with his body to continue doing exactly what he was doing.

Naturally, Haldir’s tongue was exquisite – it lapped and caressed his dick in all the right places. But Legolas found it hardest of all to keep silent when he felt his cock slide all the way down Haldir’s throat, his boyfriend taking him all the way to hilt. At this point, Old Jenkins could have sat on the chair opposite where Haldir had been all evening and watch Legolas get blown, he cared so little about everything other than watching his boyfriend gag slightly on his dick. 

He could feel his orgasm building. He wasn’t going to last much longer if Haldir continued to take him so intensely. His body was on fire. Right at the moment just before he reached his peak, Haldir’s navy eyes connected with his again and it was enough to send him tipping over the edge. Legolas granted himself the luxury of emitting a small moan, his orgasm coming in waves as he spilled deep inside Haldir’s throat.

Haldir drank him dry, releasing him with a small pop. He smiled contently up at Legolas, his chin glistening with saliva.

“Reckon Old Jenkins has a hard-on over that?” Haldir raised an eyebrow, continuing to gently stroke Legolas’ wet cock with his left hand. “I bet he was watching you get deep-throated in his precious library.”

Slyly, Legolas leant back on his chair to peer at Old Jenkins again. He seemed to be writing at his desk now – his book lay forgotten about beside him.

“I think we got away with it,” Legolas murmured, his breathing was heavy as he attempted to control it.

“You look debauched,” Haldir grinned, moving out from under the table to straddle his boyfriend and leaning down to whisper in Legolas’ ear. “I like it.”

Grinning, Legolas wiped a finger along Haldir’s glistening chin. “Actually, I think you’ll find that you look more debauched this evening with a mixture of spit and cum on your chin.”

“Lies,” Haldir wiped his face slightly with the back of his hand. “I swallowed your whole load.”

“There’s a strict no-eating policy here,” Legolas told him quietly, and Haldir laughed loudly in response without meaning to.

From out in the hallway, the voice of Old Jenkins carried through to the boys in the main library. “Stop laughing like that! You’re on your last warning – the both of you!”

It was strange how in the heat of the moment, Legolas had almost completely forgotten about the very real threat of Old Jenkins. Suddenly, he felt very exposed, well aware that his cock was still out underneath Haldir’s ass. Almost as though he read Legolas’ mind, Haldir began to rock back and forth on his lap. The friction was gorgeous. There was an evident bulge in Haldir’s jeans, which Legolas cupped and massaged roughly.

Swiftly, Haldir caught Legolas in a passionate kiss that quickly deepened to a groping session. Their tongues fought for dominance for a while, but in the end Legolas allowed Haldir to win as he always did. Haldir’s hands wrapped themselves in his long blonde hair, as Legolas’ hands slid down the back of Haldir’s jeans to cup the smooth skin on his taut, bare ass. Unconsciously, Haldir bucked into the movement, continuing to dry hump Legolas like a dog on heat. He could feel himself becoming painfully hard again. Lost in the moment, neither realised just how loud the chair was being, squeaking slightly with the movement of Haldir’s dry-humping.

“Just what is going on here?!”

The pair sprung apart as though electrified. Old Jenkins was stood with his hands on his hips, pure fury was etched into the jagged lines on his face. Neither Haldir, nor Legolas said a word at the sight of him. At least, Legolas thought, Haldir was currently covering his exposed hard-on, but he was caught in a situation where Haldir could not move without revealing him to the old, creepy librarian. It appeared that the same thought had passed through Haldir’s head too, as he was reluctant to move.

At the fact that neither boy was moving, Old Jenkins became further enraged. His body was shaking with anger, and in his haste he grabbed the nearest book from the shelf and made as if to throw it.

“Get out!” He screamed, the noise echoing around the cavernous hall. “Get out! How dare you treat this place like a… like a… a nightclub?!”

Thankfully, Haldir was the first to move and he discreetly made to get up, tucking Legolas back into his boxers without much obvious movement. He garbled some apologies to Old Jenkins, but this did not help to dissuade him from the librarian’s fury that the pair of them had been acting inappropriately. Legolas was in a complete state of shock, but luckily throughout it all Haldir kept his head as he always did. 

“I said get out!” Old Jenkins shrieked, throwing the book in his hand at the back of Legolas’ head. 

“Ouch!”

Haldir hastily grabbed both of their backpacks, hooking a hand under Legolas’ armpit and dragging them away from Old Jenkins without another word. The old man hobbled as fast as his stiff legs would carry him behind the two, shouting insults and ranting about deplorability. 

Haldir did not let go of Legolas until they were outside the doors to the library, stopping them just outside to hand Legolas’ bag back to him. “Is your head ok?”

“Fine, I think-“ Legolas mumbled, rubbing the lump that was forming on the back of his head. Haldir wrapped an arm around his shoulder, cuddling him close.

He turned to look back at the library where Old Jenkins was still watching them, but unable to say anything else now that they were no longer inside his precious library. Haldir followed his gaze.

“Fucking prick,” he scowled. “Next time, I’m going to take a pile of his prized books, spread them out on the table, and screw you loudly on top of them.”

Legolas laughed at that, beginning to walk away from the leering stares of Old Jenkins. He pulled his jacket tighter around him in the darkness of the early hours of the morning. Haldir relented in his ranting, nuzzling Legolas’ cheek and planting a small peck upon it, as they wandered back to his car.


End file.
